


Prototype

by Kaneki_Uchiha



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, amateur writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_Uchiha/pseuds/Kaneki_Uchiha
Summary: Ex-Mercenary Ken Kaneki  with his best friend and Co-worker Wayne Okumura were the best of the best, with Ken as the assassin and Wayne as the top-notch hacker. Together  there was no assignment they couldn’t handle but, what happens when an assignment to procure illegal military grade weapons tech resurfaces a piece of his past he believes would be better left buried..?





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone, this is the first fanfiction I’ve written; I hope you all like it. It’s based on the real world, though all of the characters mentioned will not be real. I will make a chapter detailing Kaneki’s past and some of my OC’s background. Please if you do enjoy this, favorite and comment on something’s I should work on with my writing. Thank you so much for reading.  
See ya :)

Disclaimer: All characters besides my OC’s are owned by their perspective manga creators and animation pictures. I only make this for my entertainment and the viewing of others. No profits were made in its creation.

 

* * *

 

Betaed by: Kristy Senju

* * *

 

Summary:

Ex-Mercenary Ken Kaneki with his best friend and Co-worker Wayne Okumura were the best of the best, with Ken as the assassin and Wayne as the top-notch hacker. Together there was no assignment they couldn’t handle but, what happens when an assignment to procure illegal military grade weapons tech resurfaces a piece of his past he believes would be better left buried..?

* * *

Ken Kaneki an ex-mercenary and a professional Hitman (a damn good one at that) was on a “Job” when his accomplice and best friend Wayne Okumura spoke to him through their radio headset and said to him, “ Hey, Ken? What do you know about Mozkain Brakovy?”

“The Russian Mob Boss? Not much; other than that he’s been getting interested in illegal military grade weapons tech,” He replies while trying to recall anything else about the infamous mob boss.

“Yeah that's the one, he wants to talk to us about an assignment.” He says skimming through the encrypted message sent to him.

“Later, the target is coming into view; I’m switching to night vision. Cut the power on my mark.” Ken orders him while moving towards his target. Pressing a button on his fake reading glasses he switched them into night vision mode.

Moving his hand to his shoulder as if to brush off some dirt, Ken cracks his index finger with his thumb. Seeing the signal Wayne triggers the power outage and begins the second phase of the operation. Operation: Rats Die.

While everyone was in a panic due to the sudden blackout Ken made his move. Closing on the target Ken pulls out a device from his pocket, a “bug” as it was commonly called. Its purpose was to listen in on conversations and it also had a built-in G.P.S. tracker, of course, this would only work if it was planted on someone's phone and in this case, it was the target’s phone that the “bug” was being planted in.

Spotting the target with his Night Vision glasses Ken then proceeds to pickpocket him. Managing to swipe the target’s phone while he was in a panic, Ken then places the “bug” on the device.  
“Wayne, turn the power back on. I’ve placed the bug; all that needs to be done now is to return the target’s phone.” Kaneki gives the order to Wayne while switching off the night vision and adopting a confused expression on his face to act as if he didn’t know what was happening.

“You got it, Ken. The lights are coming on, let’s get this over with; the security system here is pathetic. Maybe on our next assignment, I’ll get a decent challenge.” Wayne says in a bored voice as he types in a few commands on his computer monitor.

 

* * *

 

 

End of chapter one.

 

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. If you guys like this and want me to make more and see where this goes please favorite, follow and leave a comment if you like. Thank you very much. I apologize for the chapter being so short; I just would rather make a small chapter with minimal mistakes rather than a large chapter with a ton of mistakes. Though I will try to enlarge them over time. If anything, I'll just come back in the future and merge all of the small chapters. If I manage to enlarge them to an acceptable point.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone, thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Like I wrote in the first chapter this is my first ever fanfiction, so please bear with me. Thank you. Also, there will be references to the movie John Wick, simply because I think the movie was amazing.

Disclaimer: All characters besides my OC’s are owned by their perspective manga creators and animation pictures. I only make this for my entertainment and the viewing of others. No profits were made in its creation.

Betaed by: Kris Senju

 

 

Two days after having placed the bug on the target, Ken was in his little apartment he shared with Wayne during the start of the operation, currently, he was staring at an old picture of when he was still in High School; in the picture were two people other than Ken.

In the picture, Ken had one arm wrapped around one student's waist-a female student with midnight blue hair- (A/N: You all should know who this is.), and his other was wrapped around the shoulders of a slightly younger version of Wayne.

“I remember that! Those were the good old day. ... Did you manage to find any new lead-” Wayne began to say before he was cut off by Ken.

"No, Japan was as far as I got. After she got off the airplane she was picked up by an unknown group, Yakuza most likely. The thing is, she went willingly. The trail went cold after that." Ken said in a tone of finality ending the conversation unwilling to trudge up any more memories of her disappearance. "We should go and meet with Brakovy. Mob bosses tend to be very impatient."

“Yeah, especially the uptight ones with two-foot poles up their asses. Guess we’re headin’ to Russia. I’ll go get the passports.”

"Alright, I'll start packing our stuff," Ken said while shoving the picture in his wallet for safekeeping.

…………..  
…………..  
SCENE CHANGE  
………….  
………….

 

"Wakey-wakey!" a mysterious person yells out while stabbing a sleeping person on the floor of a dark room with stun rod and a cruel smile on his face.

“...”,barely reacting to the pain the sleeping person slowly rose off of the floor.

“Humph”, the man with the stun rod says with a scowl on his face, “Looks like I’ll have to up the voltage later. ...You know what time it is, let’s get a move on before the nerds get worked up.”

Stepping out into the light the sleeping person can be seen and would seem to be a female in her early twenties, wearing nothing but a blue jumpsuit. The woman was quite beautiful even when she had very obvious signs of malnutrition with her pale face and sunken cheeks; her hair, on the other hand, was the most interesting part of her.

On the tips of her hair all the way towards the middle her hair was dark blue, but on the roots of her hair were white strands of hair; Marie Antoinette Syndrome(*) most likely being the cause of her hair whitening.

“...”, saying nothing as the man who woke her shoved her in the direction of the experimentation lab and begin her daily routine of torture.

After walking for a few minutes and going in an elevator to reach the lab which was on a lower level than the cell she was sleeping in they finally reach the lab and as they were about to enter the lab a blonde haired man in a white suit walks out and smiles cruelly at her.

“Hello, I’m glad to see you still alive...Touka.”

 

 

 

Alright, that is gonna do it for this chapter hope you guys liked it, if you did please follow, favorite, and review. It's always appreciated. Thank you all for reading. See ya.

Marie Antoinette Syndrome*: The sudden whitening of hair due to physical and mental stress.

 

P.S. Tell me who you guys think the blonde haired man is in the reviews; though I think it should be pretty obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone, thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Like I wrote in the first chapter this is my first ever fanfiction, so please bear with me. Thank you. Also, there will be references to the movie John Wick, simply because I think the movie was amazing.

 

_ Disclaimer: All characters besides my OC’s are owned by their perspective manga creators and animation pictures. I only make this for my entertainment and the viewing of others. No profits were made in its creation. _

 

* * *

 

After the fifteen hour flight to Russia and a thirty minute taxi drive, Ken and Wayne  _ finally  _ make it to the designated meeting place in Moscow to speak to Mr. Brakovy about their mystery assignment.

 

Walking into his office Ken bowed his head slightly while Wayne remained the way he was, completely oblivious but with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Welcome gentlemen to my humble abode. I’m glad you manage to make it here so early, much earlier than I had anticipated.” He said good naturedly even though they knew that he was all but a good man.

 

“Abode? This is your  _ office _ . It’s not like you sleep here, right..?” Wayne said somewhat incredulously.

 

“You have an assignment for us, correct, Mr. Brakovy?” Ken asked professionally with a serious expression, because he really didn’t want to stay there longer than he needed to; besides he was pretty hungry the airplane didn’t have any edible food. ( **A/N: The food was nasty.** )

 

“That is correct, Mr. Kaneki. The job I have for you to do must be done in the utmost discretion. I must not be linked to this. There is a section in the Japanese mob, the Yakuza, that deals in super-human experimentation.” He says pausing sightly and after they give a nod confirming that they were still following him, “My spy in their ranks has told me that one of their experiments has started giving results and those results are astounding! This experiment has apparently been going on for the past couple years.”

 

“Is the information trustworthy, Mr. Brakovy?” Ken asks him, because  _ that _ quite frankly seemed to fictional to be possible. Super-human experiments are impossible and even if it were possible that would be the same thing as attempting to accelerate human evolution. And if movies have taught him anything, it is to be wary of mad scientist doing crazy shit to humans. 

 

“That sounds like some X-Files shit. Human experimentation is never a good idea. I mean have they never seen the movie Titan?” Wayne says to himself quietly, but keeping an open mind and listening intently to the information they were given

 

“Yes, the information is trustworthy. All I need you to do is go in copy the data experiment records and get out, then return to me. I’ll send you the address of the building you’re going to be infiltrating later on today, because I have a meeting in three minutes.” He says dismissively after noticing the time.

 

“Alright, sir. We will do it as soon as we finish our earlier contract.” Ken says while turning to leave.

 

“Forget your other assignment. I need this completed as soon as possible. I’ll pay you for both contracts.”

 

“Alright then. We will be waiting for the location.” 

 

After leaving the building Ken and Wayne set off to find somewhere to eat, but not even ten minutes later Wayne receives an email with an address for the assignment.

 

“Looks like we’re going to Japan...You think you’re gonna be alright over there, Ken?” Wayne asks quietly with his face full of concern for his best friend.

 

“Yeah of course I am. I just have to focus on the mission at hand. I can search for clues afterwards…” Ken says as impassively as he could manage.

 

“Alright then. Food first though! I am starving! The food on the airplane was disgusting!”   
  


* * *

 

**And there goes chapter three. Thank you to those who have left your reviews I will reply to them at the end of each chapter. If I remember cause my memory is horrible.**

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone, thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Like I wrote in the first chapter this is my first ever fanfiction, so please bear with me. Thank you. Also, there will be references to the movie John Wick, simply because I think the movie was amazing.

 

_ Disclaimer: All characters besides my OC’s are owned by their perspective manga creators and animation pictures. I only make this for my entertainment and the viewing of others. No profits were made in its creation. _

* * *

 

“That’s the building over there. From what I was able to find out, the building, is owned by a mangaka( ***** ) by the name of Takatsuki Sen, she’s also -apparently- a novelist.” Wayne states giving his longtime best-friend as much relevant information as possible.

 

“I know who she is Wayne; she wrote one of my favorite books “Monochrome Rainbow”,” Ken says while watching people move in and out of the entrance of the building.

 

“Okay… But, I bet you didn’t know that she’s secretly the leader of the science wing in the Yakuza.” Wayne says with a teasing smirk on his face.

 

“Is it normal for there to be so much security at a manga tower?” Ken says trying to change the subject while also being genuinely suspicious.

 

“No, not usually, but we do already know that Takatsuki Sen isn’t actually who she says she is. When we get back to the Continental I can see if I’m able to get anything from their servers when I hack in.” Wayne says thoughtfully thinking that even if they did find anything the lab most likely won’t be in the same building.

 

“Are you sure can hack into their mainframe Wayne?” Ken asks with a barely noticeable smirk on his face snickering internally.

 

“ _ Now _ you doubt me? Even after all we’ve been through, you decide to doubt me now? I’m a little hurt, Ken.”

 

“I’m just joking Wayne. You don’t have to be so dramatic all the time.”

 

Smirking at the apology, Wayne begins walking back with Ken walking a few paces behind. Still, Wayne was a little (a tiny bit) hurt by Kens apparent lack of faith in his hacking prowess. ...Oh well, Wayne was going to strengthen that faith. All in due time. ( **_A/N:_ ** **Cue evil laugh.** )

 

* * *

 

Hey guys sorry for this chapter being extra small and thanks for sticking around this long or if you just started and already read the other chapters, thank you for reading. I’ll be sure to make the next chapter extra long. Cya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) A Mangaka is the creator of a manga series. Just in case any of you didn't know. ;)


End file.
